The Other Side of Morning
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: SLASH RonHermione & RonNeville. . .What has Ron been hiding and why has it take him so long to come out about it?. . .Please read and review


Title: The Other Side of Morning

Author: Goddess Shinigami

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ron/Neville, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, I wish I did though!

Notes: Uhm . . .I have a friend who is cheating on his girlfriend with another guy and the conflict is really bothering me because I'm friends with all three of them. So I thought, 'Hey, lets write a fic about it!' so I did, kind of. This story contains **_SLASH_**! *smiles* So if you can't deal press the back button repeatedly . . . . . .NOW! Otherwise any and all flames will be used to light the fire under my cauldron. My firewood supply is running a little low. *smiles* Onto the story! 

Harry walked into the sixth years' dorms dragging Ron in behind him. He looked around making sure the room was empty and then shoved Ron up against the wall. "Why didn't you tell her? You promised me you would tell her!" He yelled shaking the red haired boy.

"I . . .I couldn't tell her. She was just . . .and . . . .I can't do that to her!" Ron yelled back. He had the decency to hang his head at the words he just said. _Damnit, I'm always letting people down. Why can't I just do what I'm supposed to?_ He asked himself.

Harry let Ron drop to the floor and turned away, rubbing his temples. "Oh, so you can cheat on her and not inform her of your sexuality, but you can't tell her the whole sordid affair so as not to get her hurt anymore than she will be. I mean it wouldn't be as bad if you were cheating on her with another girl, but it's going to kill her to know that it's Neville. Which of them do you want? You can't keep leading them both on!" Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. 

Ron stayed sitting on the floor and didn't even bother to look up. "Neville, and you know that. I know I should tell her, but. . how? How can I sit there and tell her everything and expect her not to kill me?" He asked burying his head in his heads. _Why couldn't I have met Neville first? Then I wouldn't have this problem. Life really likes to throw me hard balls. _

"You can't expect her not to kill you, but she has a right to know the truth. I mean she has been one of our best friends since first year. She will forgive you someday. We've had this conversation before. What I say to you isn't going to change. Go tell her now!" Harry told him sternly, standing and pointing to the door. 

Ron raised his head from his hands and stood. "Okay, I'll try once more." He said sullenly and then left closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and into the common room. His eyes searched the room for Hermione. He spotted her in a corner reading one of those romance novels she had begun reading lately and walked over.

Once he had arrived she didn't notice that he was there, so Ron cleared his throat and then began to speak. "'Mione, I have something I need to tell you. Will you come with me?" He asked rather hesitantly. 

Hermione looked up from her book. "Sure, Ronnie." She told him with a confused look on her face. Ron took her hand, leading her out of the portrait hole, down the hallway and into Flitwick's empty classroom. "What it is Ronnie?" She asked perching on one of the desks.

Ron shuffled his feet and pretended the floor had suddenly become the most interesting thing since sliced bread. He summoned all his courage and just spat it out. "I'mdatingNevilleandyouatthesametimeandI'mbisexualandIwanttojustbewithhimbecauseIlovehimandIdon'tloveyouinthesameway!" Unfortunately it was all very fast and everything sort of ran together. 

Hermione tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say? That was way to fast for me to catch. Could you repeat it?" She asked.

Ron slumped against Flitwick's desk and sighed in defeat. His attempt to run it past her without too much harm didn't really work. "I've been dating both you and Neville for a while now. Almost six months to be exact. Also, as if you didn't know by now, I'm bisexual." Ron stopped there and let it sink in for a moment. 

She just sat there with the same confused look on her face she had before. She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out and she ended up shutting it again. Once she had found control she spoke. "Go on, I know you said more than that." She encouraged him to continue. 

He looked at her with an odd expression on his face. Ron didn't want to do this. It wasn't right. He loved them both, just in different ways. "Listen, 'Mione, I love you. I love Neville, too, but I love you differently than him. I love you as a friend and maybe even a sister, but I love Neville as . . ." Ron searched for a word to describe what he had to say. ". . .as my significant other. I just want to be with him now, maybe forever." He told her. _ I did it. I feel terrible. I should feel terrible. I'm a good-for-nothing bloody sodding idiot. How could I hurt her like this? _He was mentally beating himself up for being so horrid to Hermione. 

Hermione just sat and stared. Soon tears started to fall from her eyes as it all sunk in. "How . . .why . . .I've got to get out of here." She sobbed and ran from the room leaving a very wretched looking Ron. Someone knocked on the door and he didn't even bother to look up. 

Neville walked in the room quietly. He crossed the room, sat down next to Ron, and slid an arm around his waist. "What's the matter, love? I saw 'Mione run out of here right before I came in." He asked pulling Ron closer. 

Ron shied away from Neville. "I broke up with her. I told her everything that you already know." He whispered with a hollow tone in his voice. 

Neville just wrapped his other arm around Ron and kissed his cheek. "She'll be ok. Hermione is a strong person. I'm sure she'll find someone to love her the way she wants." He told Ron trying to reassure the red head. 

"I know. . .I just. . .I mean I cheated on her and I never told her that I was bisexual. I kept too many secrets and that hurts me." He said leaning his head on Neville's shoulder. "I love you, though." He said stressing the 'you' part. 

"I love you, too, and trust me everything will look better on the other side of the morning. I promise." Neville said leaning forward and catching Ron's lips in a kiss. 

When they parted Ron jumped off the desk and Neville followed suit leading them both out the door and towards Gryffindor tower. _Yes, everything will look better on the other side of morning. _Ron thought letting himself be pulled through the portrait hole and back to the sixth years' dorms. 

****

Okie, that was that. Let me know what you think. *smiles*

Hugs, Kisses, and Ewoks,

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
